Dulce Inocencia
by Sumi Black
Summary: El mundo es grande y la vida es un misterio. Scorpius Malfoy va a descubrirla poco a poco. Viñetas sin conexión
1. Chapter 1

**-Spoilers y personajes del 7mo libro-**

**Dulce Inocencia **

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas y las ventanas, bañando aquella habitación con la tenue luz.

El dueño de la habitación se revolvió entre las sábanas. Sabía (y bien que lo sabía) que ya era hora de levantarse. Pero no lo haría. No ese día. Aquella era una cuestión de orgullo. Orgullo que, por desgracia, había heredado de su padre.

El tercer elfo que había intentado despertarlo, o al menos sacarlo de la cama, fracasó en su misión y se marchó con las orejas gachas, jurando auto-castigarse por no haber logrado cumplir las expectativas de sus amos.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, intentando que el sueño acudiese nuevamente a él.  
Ironía quizás, que cuando uno más deseara algo no lo obtuviese en el momento indicado, si no, en el menos conveniente.

Quince minutos exactos. Ese fue el tiempo que tardaron en volver a golpear con suavidad la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Scorpius?

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza que antes, tenía escasos cinco segundos para dormirse, o al menos fingir que lo estaba y evitar la risa, que, traviesa, acudía a él cuando sabía que estaba haciendo cosas que no debía o cuando más se mentalizaba en estar serio. Risa infantil.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud. Scorpius, el dueño de la habitación, estaba volteado boca abajo, ya fuera para ahogar su risa o para no tener que resistirse a no mirar a su padre para comprobar que aún siguiese allí.

El sujeto que acababa de ingresar no se trataba de un elfo ni mucho menos. Era el dueño de la mansión en la que estaba ubicada el ya nombrado cuarto; y padre del aludido.

Draco Malfoy miró a su hijo no más de tres segundos y arqueó una ceja. Sabía a la perfección que no estaba dormido y hasta podría jurar la razón.

-Es una lástima que Scorpius esté dormido. ¿Ahora qué haré con esa nueva escoba que…?

-¿Nueva escoba?-

El niño, que no tendría más de cinco o seis años de edad, saltó de su cama, mirando a su padre con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa. Se notaba que estaba ilusionado.

Aquel que viera a aquellos dos hombres juntos, sabría sin dudar que eran padre e hijo. Ambos eran idénticos.

Draco Malfoy sonrió y con tranquilidad se sentó en la cama, como esperando algo. El niño comprendió de inmediato su error. Y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se dejaba caer con desgano sobre la cama, aun con la mirada atenta de su padre. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Draco conservaba una sonrisita divertida en el rostro.

-No es justo- musitó el niño.

-Claro que si, jovencito-

El niño resopló molesto al oír la palabra "jovencito". Su padre a veces parecía una abuela.

-¡Sabes que no es justo! Quiero que sea ahora- replicó, aunque más que una negación parecía una súplica.

-Oh, vamos, pronto podrás y…- insistió el mayor, aunque no parecía suficiente para convencer a aquel niño. –Quizás podríamos ir por tu regalo de cumpleaños y…

Ante aquella oferta el niño pareció dudar un poco y finalmente suavizó su semblante.

Aquella escena se debía a que el día anterior habían mantenido una pequeña charla sobre aprender a volar. Scorpius había descubierto a su padre haciéndolo. Y como todo niño curioso que era había decidido que ya era lo suficiente mayor para intentarlo él mismo. Aunque al parecer, no compartían la misma opinión con su padre, lo que había ocasionado el enfado infantil del heredero de los Malfoy. ¡Es que ya era todo un hombre! Y su padre se había visto tan feliz volando, que él quería intentarlo también.

-Pero…- insistió el niño -¿Será lo que yo quiera?

-Mmm…Eso depende de qué quieras- asintió su padre.  
Draco no se refería al tamaño o costo del regalo de su hijo, ya que aquello carecía de importancia, mas conocía muy bien a su hijo como para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando.

-Emm…- una sonrisita traviesa se dibujaba en los labios del menor de los Malfoy, mientras miraba suplicante a su padre- Quiero…quiero q-que me enseñes a volar.- murmuró, mirándolo con ojos brillantes, pero de inmediato desvío su mirada.

La llegada de aquella respuesta se le hizo eterna.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Draco.

-¡No es justo¡Yo… ¿Dijiste que si?- preguntó, volviendo a mirarlo.

Scorpius pareció a punto de hacer algo, cuando se volvió sobre sí y miró acusadoramente a su padre.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

El mayor vio cómo único hijo lanzándose prácticamente a sus brazos. Y mentiría si no admitiese que algo así era esperable.

-Gracias papá- susurró el pequeño, con sus brazos aferrados a su padre y su rostro escondido entre las ropas del hombre, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya es hora de que bajes, tu madre nos espera para desayunar- dijo seriamente el hombre, mirando fijamente a su hijo durante algunos escasos segundos antes de dar por terminada aquella conversación.

Scorpius se vistió apresurado, guardaba la esperanza de lograr convencer a su padre para que le enseñara a volar luego del desayuno.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras sólo para detenerse antes de entrar en la sala. Se arregló el cabello, esperó a que su respiración se normalizara y tras alisar un poco su ropa para no dar ese aspecto de niño desarreglado que tanto le desagradaba a su madre, se adentró en la siguiente habitación, en la que había dos personas sentadas frente a una gran mesa, esperándolo.

Intentaba borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro y evitar reír sólo, sin demasiado éxito. Simplemente estaba feliz.

-Quien sólo ríe sus picardías recuerda- murmuró su madre mientras su niño se acercaba a ella para saludarla.  
-O quizás sus picardías planea- sonrió Draco, mientras su hijo tomaba asiento y buscaba los pastelitos de chocolate.

[…

-Papá…- le llamó, tironeando de sus ropas. El aludido se volteó y lo miró fijamente.- ¿Podemos…?

-¿Ir a volar?- completó la frase el mayor.

Scorpius asintió.

-¡Lo prometiste!- replicó el menor, al ver el gesto que hacía su padre, lo cual lo desalentaba un poco.

Draco suspiró resignado, mientras se acuclillaba frente a su hijo, quien lo miraba fijamente.

-Aún no es tu cumpleaños.

-Pero…- murmuró el niño. Se sentía un poco tonto ahora.-Vale…- murmuró, aún enfurruñado.

Scorpius era un niño inteligente y como tal, comprendía ciertas cosas: por ejemplo, que intentar volar sólo para aplacar su impotencia, sería una locura. También sabía que era inteligente y como tal, confiaba en que podría aprender.  
Scorpius, también era un niño orgulloso; algo que, también sabía y de buena fuente, había heredado de su padre.

Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del extenso jardín de la mansión Malfoy, aun debatiéndose mentalmente. Allí su padre había guardado su escoba la última vez que Scorpius lo había visto volar.

Abrió la portezuela sin ninguna dificultad, le extrañó que su padre no la hubiera cerrado, pero hizo caso omiso a aquello y pronto encontró la escoba que estaba buscando, ésa con la que había visto a su padre. La miró durante varios segundos: era genial. Simplemente eso, genial.

La tomó entre sus manos, al parecer era un poco grande para él, pero no importaba, ya tendría la suya, pero conociendo a su padre, eso sería dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya era grande, no tenía por qué esperar.

-¿Y ahora?- le preguntó a la escoba, una vez se hubo montado en ella. -¡Ah, si!

Dio una pequeña patada al suelo y la escoba comenzó a elevarse en el aire. Scorpius se sostuvo con manos temblorosas, sintiendo la emoción del momento. Todo estaba bien, nada malo podría suceder. ¿Por qué su padre se renegaba tanto a enseñarle? Era muy sencillo y él lo estaba haciendo bien. O era muy sensillo, o Scorpius estaba, aunque Draco no lo aceptara, muy capacitado.

Se inclinó un poco para adelante, intentando dominar la escoba y poder hacer algo más que elevarse en el aire. De pronto un par de dudas surgieron en su mente. ¿Cómo se hacía para bajar? Y, en ese momento, más importante ¿cómo lograba que la escoba dejara de ascender en el aire?

Oh, oh.

Todo iba bien. Podría controlarlo.

Técnicamente se abrazó a la escoba, que comenzó a avanzar con gran velocidad mientras cruzaba el campo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba las manos para no soltarse e intentaba sentarse. Bueno, al menos ya no seguía adquiriendo altura.  
Miró hacia el suelo y tragó en seco. ¡Aquella era más de la altura que pretendía!

-Calma- se dijo a sí mismo, aún suspendido en el aire.

No supo bien qué fue lo que hizo para que la escoba volviese a avanzar. Simplemente no quiso mirar. Grave error. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, la escoba avanzaba en dirección a varios árboles.

Pasó entre ellos, llenando su ropa de hojas de distintos tonos de verdes y alguna que otra pequeña fruta.  
Las ramas le habían hecho varios rasguños, algunos en el rostro y otros en los brazos. Uno en particular le dolía. Otras ramas simplemente habían intentado sujetarlo al pasar y sin embargo, la escoba, ajena a todo esto, continuaba avanzando.

Sintió un brusco cambio de velocidad y una de las ramas sujetando uno de sus tobillos. Gritó.

Creyó oír a su padre llamándolo y deseó que fuese real.

Sentía cómo la rama lo jalaba para abajo y la escoba se empeñaba en seguir avanzando, hasta un que un brusco movimiento por parte de la escoba casi lo hace caer. Casi, porque simplemente había quedado colgando.

Pateó con su pie libre la rama del árbol que aún lo sostenía y ésta cedió. La escoba avanzó en cuanto él intentó volver a montarla, ya que aún continuaba colgando de ésta, sólo sujeto por sus manos al palo de la escoba.

Sollozó, impotente. Deseaba haber esperado a que su padre le enseñara. Aquello no era nada agradable y sus brazos le dolían por los rasguños de las ramas.  
Sabía que su tobillo estaba también lastimado, mas no había querido mirar, sobre todo porque aquello significaría mirar hacia abajo.

-¡Scorpius!

Aquel terrible grito le heló la sangre y le obligó a mirar hacia abajo. Allí estaba su padre y como si eso no fuera una terrible y aterradora tortura, estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Quizás su primera experiencia en vuelo no había salido como él lo esperaba.

Su padre con un simple movimiento de su varita hizo que la escoba descendiese hasta donde el se encontraba, a pesar de que Scorpius creyó que no le hubiera molestado tanto quedarse un rato más en el aire.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!- murmuró seriamente su padre, mientras él bajaba la cabeza y se alejaba lo más posible de la escoba, como intentando negar que había tenido algo que ver con ella.

En el tono de su padre se notaba claramente el enfado que sentía. Scorpius se limpió con las mangas de sus ropas, sucias y rotas, varias lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos cuando estaba aún en el aire, que eran reemplazadas por unas nuevas. Estaba cansado, había vivido una experiencia terrible y estaba herido. Y lo peor aún no terminaba.

Intentaba calmar su angustia e intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-Lo siento…- murmuró en voz baja, mirando sus zapatos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre¡Ya te he dicho que te enseñaría a volar!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada¡Y también te dije que no tocaras mi escoba!

-Si, pero…- se mordió el labio inferior. Su padre era un poco intimidante cuando estaba molesto.

-¡Podrías haberte matado!- rugió molesto.

Scorpius aún continuaba mirando el suelo, sin decir nada. Definitivamente, hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa.

-No lo volveré a hacer… de verdad…- murmuró Scorpius, rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había formado.

-Eso espero- murmuró con voz fría su padre.

-¿Aún me enseñarás?- preguntó de pronto, levantando un poco la cabeza, olvidando el reciente acontecimiento.  
-Cuando termine tu castigo.

-¿Cas…?- preguntó Scorpius, mirándolo con reproche, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada al notar el rostro serio y severo de su padre.

-Si. No te librarás tan fácil de ésta. Estarás durante tres semanas sin postre y no podrás salir de la mansión.

Scorpius quiso replicar, la mansión era aburrida. Aunque de pronto pensó que había muchas habitaciones de la mansión que no conocía. Quizás podría aprovechar para explorar y quizás encontrara algo interesante.

-Ahora vamos, no podemos dejarte esas heridas- lo miró su padre, agachándose lo suficiente como para quedar a su altura- y no querrás que tu madre te vea así¿verdad?- murmuró en un tono que bien se asemejaba a cómplice.

Scorpius sonrió y miró por última vez la escoba de su padre.

-Compraremos una de tu medida y cuando tu castigo se cumpla, te enseñaré cómo volar.- murmuró el mayor, captando la mirada de su hijo, quien asintió.

Ambos se encaminaron a la mansión mientras Scorpius le preguntaba a su padre si había una posibilidad de podar cierto árbol…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

Pss...no pensaba publicar ahora, pero como mañana (28/8) es mi cumpleaños decidí que es una fecha lo suficientemente importante para mi como para no publicar XD

Así que regálenme un rr como regalo de cumpleaños xDDD

Tengo varios caps ya escritos, así que mientras más rr lleguen más rápido los podré publicar.

En fiin…

Chapter II: Escondites y jarrones.

La semana pasaba lentamente. Estar tres semanas castigado no era nada agradable, o al menos no para Scorpius. Ser hijo único a veces resultaba muy aburrido. Por ello había decidido salir a pasear un rato.

Sus padres se mantenían en sus asuntos. A decir verdad, Scorpius no los veía tan seguido. Ambos estaban la mayor parte del tiempo ocupados y el heredero de los Malfoy no sabía realmente en qué. Nunca le había preocupado mucho tampoco.

Observó por última vez el jardín desde su ventana y se mordió el labio inferior. Desde que estaba castigado, el jardín le llamaba la atención más que antes.

Sin encontrar nada que valiera la pena en aquella habitación, salió al corredor, que estaba desierto. Pensó que quizás podría explorar un poco.

En aquel piso no había nada que le llamara la atención, excepto quizás la habitación de sus padres, pero no planeaba entrar allí, no a menos que buscara volver a enfadar a su padre y tener entre su repertorio otro castigo.

En el piso superior había uno de los despachos de su padre. Ese que utilizaba en pocas ocasiones y al que no le permitía entrar. Quizás pudiera ver qué tanto escondían allí, después de todo, era menos probable que lo descubrieran allí.

Intentó abrir con cuidado la puerta del despacho del tercer piso, como le llamaba él. Pero al parecer la puerta no cedía, lo cual, era una lástima. Estaba muy entusiasmado pensando en todos los tesoros que podría guardar allí su excéntrico padre.

Tenía una idea. Sólo esperaba que funcionase.

Corrió escaleras a bajo, olvidando que su madre no le tenía permitido correr cerca de las escaleras.

Se precipitó hacia las cocinas donde entró sin reparo alguno, encontrándose con varios elfos, que hicieron exageradas reverencias al verle entrar.

-¿Está Pinki?- preguntó a los elfos, mientras buscaba entre ellos uno particular.

-Aquí, amo- respondió servicial una elfina, que lo miraba con especial cariño.

-Pinki… ¿Me harías un favor grande, grande, grande?- preguntó pensativo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

La elfina asintió felizmente. Ella haría lo que fuera por el señorito Malfoy y que le pidiera ayuda la enorgullecía.

Scorpius la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr nuevamente, ignorando las súplicas de la elfina de que "no corriera dentro de la casa, pues la ama podría molestarse y Pinki no quería que los amos se molestaran con el amito Scorpius".

-¿Puedes abrirla?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la puerta del despacho de su padre, una vez estuvo frente a él.  
-Pero…- murmuró dudosa la elfina –El amo Malfoy dijo a Pinki que no debería dejar entrar al Amo Scorpius y ahora el Amo Scorpius le pide a Pinki que lo deje entrar y Pinki no desea faltar a las órdenes del Amo Malfoy, señorito Scorpius.

-Pinki, no me llames señorito- murmuró sonrojado.-Es que mi padre me pidió que le buscara algo aquí- murmuró con su mejor sonrisa- ¿Puedes entrar y decirme si está dentro?

La elfina sonrió y asintió antes de desaparecer con un sonoro PLOP, para reaparecerse a los cinco segundos tras el mismo sonidito.

-No, señorito Scorpius, el amo Malfoy no está dentro de su despacho.

-Oh, entonces tendré que llevarle eso que me pidió- sonrió Scorpius- Abre la puerta Pinki.- insistió.

-Pero…

-Por favor. Si no, mi padre se molestará- susurró Scorpius. Sabía que no estaba bien utilizar a Pinki, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había dentro de aquel despacho.

La elfina abrió la puerta con solo tronar sus dedos. Y Scorpius sonrió satisfecho.

-Gracias, Pinki, si necesito algo más, te llamaré- le sonrió, mientras se adentraba con algo de prisa, no pretendía pasar mucho tiempo en el despacho, porque quería que lo descubriesen.

¡Vaya desilusión!  
Dentro de aquel despacho había un gran escritorio perfectamente ordenado, con una ventana que daba al jardín. Scorpius se asomó y descubrió un poco las cortinas, para observar el exterior.

Saltó de inmediato sobre una silla giratoria que hacía que se viera más pequeño de lo que en realidad era (¡él era todo un hombre mayor!).

Cuando la silla de oficina dejó de dar vueltas, echó un nuevo vistazo al escritorio, que estaba frente a él. Tenía varios cajones.

Seguramente su padre confiaba en que él no podría entrar, porque los cajones no estaban cerrados con llave, mas Scorpius descubrió con decepción palpable en su rostro, que sólo había pergaminos viejos.

Había una chimenea un poco más chica de las que había en el resto de la casa. Y sobre ella un gran y reluciente jarrón de color rojo.

Ignoró el jarrón y volvió a atender los cajones. Había unos objetos que él no había visto nunca antes, pero que no eran nada llamativos, por lo que volvió a cerrar el cajón.

Había también una mini biblioteca, que contenía, obviamente, libros. Muchos y de diferentes tamaños. Algunos parecían viejos.

También había un cuadro que frunció el ceño al verlo.

-No deberías estar aquí- murmuró seriamente el retrato de Severus Snape.

Scorpius se dio vuelta, no había reparado en los cuadros y éstos le habían tomado por sorpresa.

-Igual a su padre- esta vez era su abuelo quien hablaba.  
-Yo creo que parece más un Gryffindor que un Slytherin- opinó Snape, mirándolo de arriba a bajo sin disimulo alguno. Scorpius lo miraba nervioso.

-Mi nieto será sin duda un Slytherin.- replicó el señor Malfoy, bastante indignado con la objeción de Snape.

Ambos hombres comenzaron una nueva conversación, excluyéndola de ella, como si no existiera.

No había nada interesante en esa habitación. Entonces ¿por qué su padre siempre insistía en que no debía entrar allí¡Era una habitación aburrida!

Volvió a aproximarse a la chimenea y tomó el jarrón para ver si tenía algo dentro. Una voz en el pasillo le sorprendió y en un descuido el jarrón cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Scorpius miró los miles de trozos dispersos por el suelo. Para su padre no presentaría un mayor dilema arreglarlo, pero seguramente se daría cuenta que alguien estuvo allí.

Quizás…Abrió la ventana con prisa. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que el viento la hubiera tirado, aunque era una posibilidad que Scorpius sabría que su padre no contemplaría en lo más mínimo.

Oyó pasos apresurados por el pasillo y salió corriendo, no sin antes, cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

Ciertamente, Draco Malfoy se acercaba con paso apresurado por el pasillo, camino a su estudio. Scorpius se escondió detrás de una de las armaduras que adornaban el corredor y cuando su padre pasó a su lado, sin percatarse de su presencia, salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Si se encerraba allí, quizás su padre pensaría que no había salido de su habitación, aunque nunca había logrado mentir frente a su padre. No a él.

Cinco minutos más tarde se oían los pasos presurosos de una persona, que Scorpius pudo identificar como su padre, acercándose por el corredor, murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces apagó las luces y se escondió debajo de la cama, tapando su boca con ambas manos para evitar que su respiración le delatase.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!-

¿Era su imaginación o su padre últimamente lo trataba únicamente por su nombre completo?

Al hombre al parecer le desconcertó un poco encontrarse con la habitación vacía.

-Niños- susurró por lo bajo, mientras caminaba con tranquilidad por la habitación. Estaba molesto, se le notaba en la voz y sin embargo, se encontraba sereno en ese momento. Y era comprensible, a diferencia del episodio de la escoba, aquello no había sido nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, Scorpius estornudó. ¡Los elfos deberían limpiar un poco mejor! Imaginó por unos segundos a su padre arqueando una ceja. Lo oyó suspirar.

-Scorpius, ven aquí ahora.

El aludido asomó su cabeza por debajo de la cama y miró a su padre, sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

-¿Qué…qué sucede?

-Sabes bien lo que sucede. Sal.

Scorpius terminó de salir de debajo de la cama, al tiempo que su padre se sentaba sobre ésta y lo miraba expectante, con total calma, cosa que inquietaba más a Scorpius.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Draco, mirando a su hijo, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar.  
-Yo…- comenzó Scorpius.

-¿Qué te he dicho respecto a mi despacho?

-¿Qué no entre?- preguntó Scorpius. Un pequeño escalofrío le había recorrido al oír la palabra "despacho".

-Entonces, dame una buena razón para haber entrado sin permiso.

-Yo no…

-No mientas- le advirtió su padre.

-Pero yo…Es que…- se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo gestos infantiles que le hubieran arrancado sonrisas a Draco si éste no se estuviera presionando para continuar en seriedad.-Me aburro aquí solo- replicó el niño.-Mi madre y tú siempre están ocupados y yo no tengo amigos para jugar…y Pinki siempre me deja ganar.- murmuró molesto.

-No siempre estamos ocupados…por ejemplo, yo ahora estoy libre.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del niño.

Muchas gracias

**Lizzie (la niña mentirosa):** xDDDDD awwwn jamás dejaré de serr taaaan zanahoria xDDD O si...Ahora voy " Con complejo de Scorpius Malfoy y la Zanahoria de Ratatouille"; Mini-Malfoy . en fiiin, gracias Lizz por estar siempreee )

**Patricia21:** Hii!! Muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar. xDDD Scorpius es genial . (la versión mejorada de su papi) xDD En fiin, espero que te haya gustado este cap!!  
Nos leemos! Suerte.

Las críticas siempre se agradecen.

Saludos,


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hii!! **_

_**  
Etto…emm…mil perdones? S lo siento, sí, sé que me tardé excesivamente mucho en volver a publicar y comprendo que ya se hayan olvidado del fic xDD o hasta que estén enfadados u.uUU Simplemente…lo siento.**_

_**  
Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad, con mucha comida, rodeados de sus seres queridos y con más obsequios de los que hubieran imaginado n.n o al menos que hayan recibido lo que esperaban n.n xDD  
**_

_**En fin. Sepan disculparme, muchas gracias )**_

Dulce Inocencia

-¡Pero yo quería ir!- repuso el niño, molesto, mirando a sus padres con enfado.

Resulta que habían ido de visita a la casa de unos amigos de su padre, "reunión de ex-compañeros". La familia a la que habían visitado tenía un hijo apenas un par de años mayor que Scorpius, con quien el heredero de los Malfoy se llevaba relativamente bien. 

Había sido un almuerzo tranquilo y divertido, al menos para los adultos, quienes finalmente terminaron tomando té en el jardín, donde el niño de los dueños de casa, había dicho como quién no quiere la cosa "¿Puedo ir a dar un paseo en Dragón?".

A Scorpius le había sorprendido que los padres del niño aceptaran, mas él no contaba con la misma suerte, y por eso su enfado. 

¡Aquel dragón era simplemente genial! Y a Scorpius siempre le habían gustado los dragones, pero nunca había podido montar uno, y al parecer, continuaría sin hacerlo.

-Scorpius…- murmuró su madre, suspirando. Ni aunque su niño se enfadase dejarían que montara sólo en un dragón.

Y como si fuera poco, aquel niño tonto se había burlado de él por no ser "lo suficiente mayor como para montar en un dragón", como había dicho su madre, aunque "pronto crecería y podría hacerlo", como había acotado su padre.

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Aún así todavía podemos ir a…- comenzó su padre, intentando enmendar el incidente.

-No quiero- murmuró fríamente Scorpius.

Si. Estaba molesto, si parecía un niño caprichoso y consentido y si, también estaba siendo maleducado. Y si quisieran agregar, estaba siendo el mejor ejemplo que pudieran ofrecer de un buen Malfoy y un excelente Slytherin. Lo tenía en la sangre, o al menos le gustaba excusarse así.

Sin esperar por un regaño que seguramente estaría por llegar, se marchó con su dignidad y orgullo, o lo que quedaba de estos luego de que aquel niño idiota se burlara de él.

Sus pasos lo condujeron a la gran biblioteca de la casa, aún estaba molesto y no quería hablar con nadie, porque mientras el enfado le durase seguramente haría cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría, como haber hablado en ese tono a sus padres.

Cerró la puerta con calma y caminó hacia el rincón más olvidado de toda aquella biblioteca que lo hacía lucir más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

Comenzó a repasar las estanterías, sabía que los libros que sus padres no deseaban que él viese se encontraban la mayoría en el despacho de su padre, aquel que tenía el jarrón que él había roto; y lo demás, en lo más alto de las estanterías.

Había muchas cosas interesantes en aquella biblioteca, siempre había anhelado encontrar un libro prohibido, alguno que contase sobre un gran tesoro o una gran aventura. Pero al parecer no había de esos libros allí, o sus padres, egoístas, no deseaban compartirlos con él. Seguramente por que era pequeño. Odiaba ser pequeño.

Golpeó la estantería, frustrado. Siempre era demasiado pequeño para esto y lo otro, nunca podía hacer lo que los otros niños hacían. Quería ser normal, pero los Malfoys no son normales, siempre son mejores.  
Quería tener amigos o hermanos con los cuales jugar, no estar siempre encerrado en aquel lugar tan aburrido. Quería surcar el cielo montado en dragones.

Un libro con una cubierta totalmente negra calló de aquella estantería que él había golpeado, produciendo un ruido sordo.

Scorpius lo miró curioso y finalmente lo tomó, para comenzar a ojearlo, sentado en el suelo.

Aquel libro hablaba sobre hechizos, sobre todo de ataque. Y ninguno parecía muy amistoso que digamos.

-¿Maldiciones imperdonables?- leyó Scorpius en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño. Bien, si aquel libro seguía allí, era porque no tenía nada de malo y podía leerlo. O al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo, un poco lejos de creerlo.

Continuó leyendo y repasando el libro al menos durante los diez minutos que siguieron, antes de que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajera.

Se puso de pie de pronto, pretendiendo salir de allí antes de que su padre o su madre llegaran hasta donde él estaba; o al menos guardar aquel libro. Había visto lo suficiente como para saber que libros como ese no debían estar allí a propósito. No era tonto.

-¿Qué leías?- preguntó su padre, aproximándose a él por el final del corredor, escondió el libro tras su espalda y sonrió con inocencia.

-Nada- y era entonces cuando odiaba su imaginación frondosa.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué escondes ese nada?

-Yo no escondo…- comenzó, molesto, recordando también que estaba enfadado.

-Accio libro.- murmuró su padre, apuntándole con su varita, y de inmediato, por más que Scorpius se esforzó por aguardar el objeto en cuestión, éste salió volando de sus manos para llegar hasta su padre, que ni más verlo ya había fruncido el ceño.

Abrió el libro, quizás sólo para confirmar algo, puesto que Scorpius creía que ya sabía de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué hacías con esto?- preguntó molesto- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-No lo sé, estaba tirado-

Aquello no era del todo mentira, él había tomado el libro del suelo, pero no admitiría que éste se había caído porque él había golpeado la estantería.

-¿No sabes que no debes tomar las cosas que están tiradas?  
-Sólo es un libro- respondió el niño.-no creí que tuviera nada de malo. Un libro tirado en una biblioteca- murmuró con sarcasmo.

-No me hables así- le reprendió Draco.

Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior, molesto.

-Scorpius, sabes muy bien que este no es un libro que tú puedas leer.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque yo lo digo!

El niño desvió su mirada. Bien, había conseguido que su padre se enfadase.

-¡Porque eres un niño y…!

-¡Que ya no soy un niño!- gritó el aludido, totalmente molesto ante la mención de la palabra "niño". Apretó los puños frustrado, mirando el suelo, ¿acaso nunca comprenderían que no ya no era un niño?

Antes de que su padre pudiera volver a reprenderle por su impertinencia o continuasen discutiendo, todos los libros de las estanterías comenzaron a caerse y la cristalería se hizo añicos.

Scorpius se cubrió, protegiéndose de varios libros, al tiempo que su padre tomaba el control de la situación, volviendo a demostrar que era un gran mago.

Cuando el pequeño Malfoy volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró entre los brazos de su padre, que lo observaba fijamente, ¿era orgullo eso que se veía en los ojos de Draco Malfoy?

-No, tienes razón, ya estás creciendo- murmuró el mayor, suspirando.

_**OoºOoºOoºOºoO**_

_**N/A:**_

Por ciertoo!! Muchas gracias por haber hecho de Dulce Inocencia, el fic con más favoritos que tengo ) ooh, muchas gracias, de verdad ) (L)

Y por último, pero no menos importante, espero que despidan bien el año y reciban mucho mejor el nuevo!! 

Nos vemos, gracias por acompañarme en lo largo de este año y me voy antes de ponerme sentimental xDDDDDDD

Suerte, nos leemos!!

Sumie


	4. Chapter 4

Wow

**No tengo perdón. Lo sé.**

**Nada es mío.**

IV: El caldero chorreante de una sustancia verde.

**-**Me acompañarás un rato al ministerio, que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y luego podremos ir por algún obsequio para ti…- le apremió su padre, intentando persuadirlo de que lo acompañase al ministerio.

Scorpius, mientras su padre hablaba, mantenía una seria discusión interna. El ministerio era aburrido, pero también era aburrido quedarse sólo en casa. Para variar, quizás no estuviera mal acompañar a su padre, y ser recompensado por ello era algo tentador.

-De acuerdo- aceptó tranquilamente, cortándole el monólogo al mayor, quien sonrió y colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de su único hijo.

-Bien. Ahora…

-¿Tenemos que ir por la red flú?- lo interrumpió Scorpius, con una mueca. Aún no se acostumbraba a la Red Flú.

-Es la forma más rápida de llegar…y por ende, de regresar.

Scorpius resopló molesto y tomó un puñado de aquel polvo verde, antes de arrojarlo a la chimenea y decir con voz clara "Ministerio de Magia", para luego esperar a que, escasos segundos más tarde, su padre hiciera acto de presencia.

Draco Malfoy caminaba con la dignidad y arrogancia que lo caracterizaban, guiando a su hijo entre los magos.

Entraron en un ascensor casi vacío y su padre indicó el piso al que deseaba llegar.

Salieron a un pasillo bastante circulado y Draco comenzó a caminar con paso bastante ligero, como si conociera aquel lugar de memoria. Para Scorp estaba resultando complicado seguirle el paso, ya fuera por la cantidad de gente que había en aquel lugar o porque no lo conocía.

Se oyó una dulce voz femenina llamando a un hombre que Scorpius había oído nombrar en su casa varias veces, en diversas conversaciones. Harry Potter. Si. Sabía muy bien quién era Harry Potter y debía admitir que deseaba conocerlo, le provocaba mucha curiosidad.

-Bien. Espérame aquí. No te vallas. Mejor dicho: No te muevas de aquí. ¿Entendido?-

-Si, padre.- murmuró intentando ocultar el fastidio en su voz.

-Bien Scorp, espera aquí, no te vayas, ya regreso.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja. Ya era un hombre adulto, no necesitaba que le repitieran las cosas dos veces y comprendía perfectamente el significado de cada una de las palabras de su padre. Era un niño inteligente.

Su padre ingresó en una habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. Scorpius miró aquella puerta con curiosidad, quizás más tarde se enterase de qué ocurría allí dentro.

Pasaron cinco minutos tranquilamente. Al principio Scorpius había mantenido su postura, totalmente recto y con mirada solemne. Luego, había optado por jugar con sus dedos y finalmente por sentarse.

Estaba muy aburrido ya cuando oyó un grito y seguidamente varias risas. Acto seguido, varios niños habían pasado corriendo junto a él, y por detrás, otros dos niños más pequeños que reían. O eso era hasta que la niña cayó al suelo.

Scorpius la miró con curiosidad, esa niña debía tener no más de cinco años y estaba acompañada por otro niño que aparentaba su misma edad. Quizás eran hermanos.

El pequeño Malfoy se acercó a ver qué le había sucedido a aquella niña pelirroja, quizás porque estaba muy aburrido o por simple curiosidad.

-Lily se calló- murmuró el niño que la acompañaba, mirándolo con curiosidad y exculpándose de lo sucedido.

-¿Te hiciste daño?- le preguntó Scorp, casi obviando al otro niño. La tal Lily asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas continuaban bañándose en lágrimas.

-No llores, toma- Scorpius revisó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una rana de chocolate de ellos. La niña sonrió, como olvidándose de lo ocurrido y tomó la rana.

-¡Al! Te dije que cuidaras de Lily- un niño, que aparentaba ser mayor que Scorpius reprendía a otro niño de cabello azabache, mientras volvían sobre sus pasos hacia donde estaban Scorpius, el niño y Lily.

-Lils, ¿estás bien?- otra niña pelirroja se acercó a Lily, quien asintió, aún con su rana de chocolate a medio acabar.-Sabemos que no fue tu culpa, Hugo- se apresuró a decir, al ver que el otro niño abría la boca con expresión preocupada.

Scorpius se preguntó si todos aquellos niños serían hermanos, porque eran todos muy parecidos, excepto quizás el que había sido llamado "Al", que resaltaba entre los demás por su color de cabello.

-Por cierto, yo soy Rose y éste es mi hermano Hugo. Gracias por ayudar a mi prima, Lily.- se presentó la niña –Y aquellos dos son mis primos, Al y James, hermanos de Lily-

Scorpius se perdió un poco con toda aquella explicación familiar, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, simplemente para no quedar como un maleducado con aquella niña.

-Yo soy Scorpius…

-Menudo nombre…- murmuró James, que ya se había acercado a ellos. Rose lo golpeó sin disimulo alguno, mientras Scorpius apartaba la mirada levemente incómodo. Albus al parecer se había percatado de ello, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Scorpius qué? Nosotros somos James, Albus y Lily Potree y ellos son Rosse y Hugo Weasley- se presentó con una gran sonrisa, al parecer muy orgulloso, a pesar de que en su tono no se distinguía arrogancia.

-Malfoy- respondió simplemente, con su orgullo también. Le pareció ver cómo James abría un poco más los ojos y Rosse le miraba extrañada. Lily le había mirado con cierta curiosidad.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- se apresuró a decir Rose, empujando levemente a Hugo y a Lily.

-Pero Scorpius puede venir con nosotros.- murmuró alegremente Albus, que al parecer no había reparado en su apellido, cosa que le había extrañado un poco al heredero Malfoy.

-Yo quiero que venga-objetó Lily, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por mi no hay problema-James se encogió de hombros.

-Pero…-comenzó Rose

-Yo quiero una rana de chocolate-la interrumpió su hermano, mirando esperanzado a Scorpius.

-Era la última…-se disculpó el aludido, pero se apresuró a agregar- traigo dinero, podríamos comprar más…

-No, gracias-respondió Rose, parecía algo apesadumbrada, mas Scorpius intentó ignorar aquello.

-Entonces, qué dices, Scorpius. ¿Vienes con nosotros?- interrumpió Albus.  
-Pero es que…

-No nos iremos de aquí- insistió Lily –Papá tampoco quiere que nos alejemos.-añadió con una gran sonrisa.

-Vi una señora con golosinas del otro lado- murmuró James, pero agregó al ver la cara de Rose y su hermano- papá también me dejó dinero.

Scorpius asintió y comenzó a seguir a aquel ejército de Potters y Weasleys. Según su padre, ambas familias eran muy desagradables, pero exceptuando a Rose que se había comportado algo hostil cuando se percató de su apellido, todos parecían bastante agradables.  
Aunque creía que quizás todos ellos tuvieran sus motivos para despreciar a su familia. Le pareció un poco egoísta que Rose se las tomara con él cuando nunca le había hecho nada. Si bien sus padres podrían haber tenido sus problemas, él no tenía la culpa.

¡Su padre! Bueno, James y los demás dijeron que no tardarían mucho y que no se irían de allí, así que no ocurriría nada, sólo serían cinco minutos y…Su padre jamás se enteraría.

Había llegado al ministerio pensando en que deseaba conocer a Harry Potter y ahora tenía a sus hijos hablándole como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, sobre todo Albus. Le caía bien.

-Y dime, ¿qué edad tienes?-

-Siete años.- murmuró Scorpius.

-¡Igual que Rosie y yo! James tiene un año más y Hugo y Lily dos menos.- explicó alegremente, mientras caminaban, esquivando los magos y brujas que se interponían en su camino con paso presuroso.

-Ya veo…- murmuró sin saber qué debería decir ahora, ya que habían quedado en un silencio que, a pesar de que a Scorp le gustaba, no estaba tan seguro de que Al compartiera la misma opinión y pensara que él era aburrido. Después de todo, no lo era. ¿O si?

-¡Allí está el carrito! –se oyó la voz de James, que se alejaba por el corredor, en busca de la bruja del carro, quien se iba alejando. Lo complicado de la cuestión era seguirle el paso sin llevarse por delante a todos aquellos magos y brujas.

Scorpius y Albus asintieron a la par de Rose, siguiendo a James con Lili y Hugo por delante. Eran una caravana de niños difíciles de ignorar, pero al parecer a nadie le preocupaba mucho.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó de repente Scorpius, tomando a Albus por el hombro e indicándole un haz de luz verde distante, que aparentemente estaba dentro de una habitación. James, quien los había oído se volteó para mirar.

-¿Vamos a ver?

-¡No deberíamos! –se interpuso Rose, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Oh, vamos, Rosie, ¿qué puede suceder?

-Papá dice que no hay que seguir luces verdes…ni arañas –murmuró Hugo, sujetando a su hermana por la ropa y tironeando ligeramente de ella.

-Si fuera peligroso no lo tendrían aquí, sea lo que sea…-murmuró Scorpius, pensativo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Albus y Hugo los miraban dudosos, Rose desaprobaba totalmente la idea, mas James, Lily y Scorpius se veían ilusionados con la idea de una aventura.

-Supongo que…-comenzó a decir Albus, mientras en la carita de Hugo se dibujaba una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa.

-Decidido, ganamos por mayoría.- murmuró James, quien se había proclamado líder de la expedición, por ser el mayor y el más digno de comandarlos.

Los seis se fijaron que no hubiera nadie en los corredores y avanzaron intentando disimular lo mayor posible. Rose los seguía entre indignada y resignada, farfullando por lo bajo.

-Vamos, Rosie, no sucederá nada malo.- la animó Albus, sonriendo, a pesar de sus dudas, no iba a negar que ir a buscar un tesoro o encontrar un dragón en el ministerio era más tentador que un par de ranas de chocolate.

Ingresaron en la habitación, que estaba totalmente a oscuras. James cerró la puerta detrás de sí, pese a que la idea aterraba a Rose, quien continuaba insistiendo que no era buena idea. 

-¡Ouch!

-¿Lils? ¿Estás bien? –murmuró Albus, mientras una luz de pronto iluminaba la estancia. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la pequeña cabellera pelirroja de Lili, quien sonreía sonrojada.

-Me caí y… y se encendió la luz –sonrió ella.  
- ¿Vinimos hasta aquí por un caldero chorreante de una sustancia verde? – preguntó James desilusionado.

En el centro de la habitación había un gran caldero que desprendía un espeso vapor de coloración verde.

Se oyeron los suspiros y resoplos de resignación del grupo, que evidentemente esperaba encontrar algo más…emocionante que un caldero.

-¿Qué será? –preguntó James, mirando con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sospechosa el caldero.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo –le regañó Rosse, leyendo los pensamientos de su primo, quien se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

-¡Miren esto! –exclamó Hugo emocionado, señalando unos cuantos frascos que contenían cosas que Lili consideró asquerosas.

Scorpius miraba todo con determinación y fascinación.

-¿Esos son cerebros? –preguntó Rosse asqueada, mientras Hugo daba pequeños golpecitos al mayor de los frascos, que contenía los cerebros.

-¡Hugo! ¡No hagas eso! –lo regañó su hermana, apartándolo con cierta brusquedad, sin que el menor se lo esperaba, golpeando torpemente el frasco que produjo un sonido que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de los presentes.

-Dime que no se rompió…-imploró Rosse.

-No te lo diré…

-¡Apártate! –exclamó James, cuando uno de los cerebros con tentáculos intentó sujetar a Hugo. – ¡Vayámonos de aquí! –murmuró apresurado, mientras Albus y Scorpius intentaban abrir la puerta.

-No se abre…- maldijo el heredero de los Malfoys, oyendo, sin querer mirar, la lucha entre los Weasley y James contra los cerebros con tentáculos.  
-¡Rápido! –los apremió Rosse, intentando que uno de los cerebros soltara su muñeca, por consiguiente, el cerebro apresó su otra mano; cosa que James notó y a duras penas logró que esa cosa soltara a su prima, arrojando el cerebro lejos de allí, sin darse cuenta que había caído dentro de la caldera humeante, que de pronto cambió de color, por uno rojizo.

-Oh, oh…- murmuró Lili, mirando fijamente la caldera.

-No digas nada. No quiero saberlo –se lamentó James. La niña asintió; al tiempo que Albus y Scorpius lograban abrir la puerta. El primero tomó a Lili de una mano y la jaló.

-Rápido- apremió Malfoy, mientras Rosse salía de la habitación, James terminaba su lucha contra los cerebros y lograba que Hugo se viera libre del ataque.  
-Va a explotar…- murmuró Albus atónito, señalando la caldera.

Dos segundos. Tiempo necesario para que esa mezcla rojiza explotara, destruyendo técnicamente la habitación y manchándolo todo a su paso; y tiempo suficiente también para que todos los cerebros comenzaran a escaparse.

-¡Corran! –exclamó James, mientras todos comenzaban a correr desesperados, seguidos por una multitud de cerebros con tentáculos; totalmente manchados por una sustancia desconocida y apestosa, por un corredor técnicamente desierto. 

-¿Lili? ¡Lili!- exclamó Albus, pero por desgracia, James, Hugo y Rosse habían desaparecido.  
A varios metros de Albus y el primogénito de los Malfoy, una pequeña niña lloraba desconsolada, a punto de ser atacada por una manada de cerebros.

Los mayores se miraron y comenzaron a correr en busca de la menor de los Potter.

-Suéltala…-maldijo Scorpius, lidiando contra uno de los tentáculos de los cerebros, que tenían sujeto uno de los tobillos de la pelirroja, mientras Albus intentaba soltar a su hermana del agarre de otro.

Scorpius sentía que a medida que intentaba quitárselos de encima, más se veía aprisionado.

-¡Ayúda!- exclamó, enterrado entre los cerebros, que ya casi lo tenían sujeto del cuello. -¿Albus? ¿Lili?

-No respiro…-murmuró dificultosamente Albus. Mientras ambos buscaban a Lili con la mirada, cuyos sollozos eran lo único distinguible.

De repente un rayo de color azul se vio en el medio de aquel enredo de niños y cerebros.

Scorpius sintió cómo de pronto uno de los tentáculos aflojaba el agarre de su cuello, al igual que del resto de su cuerpo y comenzó a toser, aliviado de poder respirar nuevamente.  
Observó a Albus, quien tragaba bocanadas de aire y tenía a su hermana aferrada contra su pecho.

-¡SCORPIUS MALFOY!

-Lili…Albus…-

Los tres se miraron entre sí e hicieron una mueca; ante ellos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy con sus respectivas varitas en sus respectivas manos.

-Hablaremos en casa. –le advirtió Draco a su hijo, con voz que denotaba mucha furia contenida.

-Tienen muchas cosas que explicar. –concedió Harry. -¿Dónde está su hermano? ¿Y sus primos? –exclamó alarmado.

-Ellos están bien…los perdimos por el corredor.

-Nosotros vinimos por Lili –murmuró Scorpius, apoyando a su nuevo amigo.

- ¿Cómo se supone que sucedió todo esto?

Scorpius y Albus se miraron entre sí y luego a sus alrededores, y se sorprendieron de encontrar todo hecho un desastre. Lo que antes habían sido blancas paredes, eran ahora paredes viscosas y chorreantes de la sustancia rojiza del caldero.  
Ambos reprimieron una mueca.

-Te dije que esperaras allí. –murmuró Draco seriamente, y Scorpius bajó ligeramente la cabeza, apenado, pero muy en el fondo, divertido.

-Lo mismo a ustedes-le apoyó Harry; mientras en el final del corredor se los veía a James y Rosse discutiendo con Ronald Weasley.

Esa era una de las raras veces en las que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no solo estarían de acuerdo en algo, si no, que además se apoyaban mutuamente en la causa.

Scorpius le hizo una seña disimulada a Albus, mientras, sucio como estaba, y resignado a que no obtendría un regalo al fin y al cabo, se alejaba con su padre.

Por una extraña razón, tanto Albus como Scorpius sentían que esa complicidad que sentían se transformaría en amistad algún día. Y ambos esperaban con ansias ese día, porque hay cosas que uno sabe. Por muy ridículo que suena la palabra amistad entre un Potter y un Malfoy.

-

**El botoncito del GO tiene el extraño y mágico poder de traer felicidad a la gente. Está comprobado, ¿por qué no lo intentan?**

**xD**


End file.
